FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing as an effective ingredient, at least one substance selected from the polypeptides BUF-4 and BUF-5 (hereafter referred to as BUF-4 and BUF-5), more particularly, to pharmaceutical compositions containing, as an effective ingredient, at least one substance selected from BUF-4 and BUF-5 which exhibit therapeutic effects on any of osteoporosis, anemia, and cancer and methods of treating osteoporosis, anemia, and cancer by administering of BUF-4 or BUF-5.